


untitled

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: The stables, they think. No one would think to look for them in the stables.They're wrong.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> From an ask prompt on Tumblr. I did this at like 3am so I'm sorry for any mistakes

The night is young, and the king of The Land of Poseidon is wide awake. "Meet me at the stables," he whispers into the ear of his right hand knight in passing in the great hall after a council meeting. There is no verbal response from the knight, only a subtle nod that sends all too much of a thrill through the young king.

They dare not risk getting caught with one another in the castle; several councilmen had voiced their concerns at the previous king making an _outsider_ the prince's personal knight, and should they be found out the council just might consider it grounds for the knight's expulsion. Not even the princess knows, not because they consider her untrustworthy - they don't by any means, they each trust her with their very lives - but should they get found out, they don't want her being dragged down with them.

It's dark now, the sun fully gone from the sky, and the two meet each other in a near empty stable, the only occupant being the knight's loyal steed, who stirs at the sudden appearance of its rider. With a few shushes from the knight, and an apple from the king, the horse is quelled, and makes no further sound.

Durbe is closing the gate to Mach's stall when he feels hands around his waist, slithering up his linen shirt, immobilizing him where he stood. "N-Nasch..." Nasch's lips are hot on his neck, hands warm against his chest, the cool air in the stable making him shiver against the contrasting temperatures. Nasch's body is warm against his, and every shift, every subtle move he makes invites the cold in to invade where that warmth once was. Through the pleasureful haze that clouded his thoughts, Durbe has half a mind to pull the both of them down into a nearby haystack to try and keep some semblance of warmth from escaping them.

Nasch sucks at a tender spot on Durbe's neck, causing the knight to cry out, startling Mach in the process. The two of them hush the horse again, and Durbe takes this opportunity to pull Nasch close to a hay pile. He then pulls the kings face gently, closer to his own, and meets their lips together. The action starts off chasté, but soon Nasch swipes his tongue against Durbe's lower lip, eliciting a small gasp from the knight, which more than enough entryway for the king to slip his tongue into the knight's mouth, the two of them kissing each other heatedly.

Durbe isn't sure who initiates it, but soon they're both lowering themselves down to the haystack, Durbe's back pressed flushed against the straw material with only minimal discomfort. Durbe's arms are around Nasch's neck, and Nasch's hands are performing separate tasks. One is holding the king up, stabilizing him while the other is travelling back into Durbe's shirt, resuming what it had been doing before Mach interrupted them, tracing up and down Durbe's torso, before finding itself at his nipples.

A whine escapes Durbe as Nasch toys with a nipple, and one of his hands goes into the king's hair, his fingers lightly tangling themselves his purple locks, breaking the kiss as he gently pulls Nasch's head back to expose his neck to him. Durbe then goes in for the attack, peppering Nasch's neck with kisses before returning the favor from earlier, sucking at Nasch's neck in return, at a low enough point that his armor will hide the bruise.

They're both panting heavily, Nasch rolling his hips into Durbe's. The move causes Durbe to moan against Nasch's neck, sending a shiver down the king's spine. Nasch then pulls himself free of Durbe's hold, and begins to pull up at Durbe's shirt. The knight quickly obliges the action, shifting his arms so that Nasch can pull the shirt over his head. The straw from the haystack feels more prominent against his back, but Durbe tells himself that soon he wont even be feeling it anymore, that soon he'll be feeling something much better than that.

They're back at it again, kissing one another, Nasch's hands unabashedly exploring Durbe's chest now. Durbe's about to return the favor in kind, his hands going to the hem of Nasch's linen shirt when--

"To think, you've both somehow perverted horse stables for me forever."

At Merag's voice, the two young men startle, fumbling over each other in an attempt to save face, but to no avail. Durbe is red as a beet, spluttering all sorts of choppy excuses as he pulls his shirt back on. "It's not-- we were just-- you aren't--" Nasch however, finds it in him to stand and meet his twin eye to eye.

"You'll tell no one about this."

She's standing in the stable's entrance, an unamused look on her face. "Who would possibly want to know, aside from the horses in the stables on the west side of the castle, in case you plan to sully their stable with your perversions too."

Nasch practically growls at his sister, but does not get to retaliate, because Durbe finally speaks a coherent sentence. "How did you find us?"

Merag folds her arms, smirking mischievously, "Unlike you, my brother is not known for his subtlety. He made it all too obvious he was whispering to you after today's council meeting. The councilmen probably took it as the childishness of boys, but I could tell Nasch was up to something. So I followed him, but stayed inside, watching from a floor up as he met you here. It was only when I heard Mach startle that I decided to come down for myself to see what you both were doing."

Nasch nearly glares daggers at Mach, but restrains himself, telling himself its not the pegasus's fault they got caught, but his own.

"I'm not going to stop you," Merag says, "and I'll try my best to protect you both, but I'd find someplace better than a stable to do this in." Durbe and Nasch both mutter their thank yous, Durbe now standing up himself. The mood is now gone, and whatever plans they had are now ruined. "Now I'm going to go make late night prayers to Abyss."

Nasch frowns slightly, tilting his head somewhat. "Why at this time of night?" Durbe's curious too, and awaits Merag's answer. She looks torn, as though she doesn't want to tell them the reason why, but whatever qualms she has about it are gone as she then opens her mouth and speaks. 

"Because perhaps if I pray enough, Abyss will free me of the blinding image of you two going at it in a stable." She smirks then and walks off, leaving both Nasch and Durbe red from embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me, i'm not good at writing kisses but this was practice for that. if you visit my writing tumblr [city-writes](http://city-writes.tumblr.com), I'm taking suggestions for more kiss related fics, since its almost Valentines day!


End file.
